


Winter

by smileyien (rainydaydy)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydaydy/pseuds/smileyien
Summary: It was winter, Bambam’sleastfavourite season.A short fluffy thing I pulled out of my scraps and decided to share, because it's winter.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> I found this little thing in my scraps.
> 
> It was never meant to be much, but I thought I'd share it because it matches the weather and my mood these days.
> 
> Inspired by Bambam's own comments and a conversation I had with a classmate once.

It was winter, Bambam’s _least_ favourite season. In his mind the day was still young, not yet passed five o'clock, but the sky was already steadily darkening. He pulled his jacket tighter around him as a soft snow began to fall. Soft, clumpy snowflakes made themselves at home momentarily on his eyelashes, his high cheekbones, the tip of his nose, before they melted away into the warmth of his caramel skin.

Bambam kicked a loose stone as he walked away from their company, directionless. It had been a long time since he'd been home, he was starting to wonder if this cold winter would suck the warmth of Thailand right out of his body. The days were already wearing long on him, diming the sunshine in his eyes, quelling the summer breeze in his laughter. But work was work, and work was important and Bambam loved it, he loved every minute of it even if sometimes he found himself a bit lonely. Lonely in the recording booth, lonely in the van that chauffeured him and the others from schedule to schedule, even lonely in his apartment where he was surrounded by his darlings, his precious kittens.

He cried out, yelling into the night, into the empty streets, like a wounded animal. He yelled until hot tears streamed down his face, the little bit of warmth he had left in him chillin quickly in the cold evening air. He was crouching now, in the middle of the street, tears leaving dark, wet spots on the asphalt. 

Suddenly he was enveloped in something heavy and warm, covering his head and back.

"It's cold out, and you never wear nearly enough," the voice said by way of explanation. Bambam turned back to see Jinyoung, scarf pulled up to his chin, standing over him not quite making eye contact. All he could manage was a sniffle in response.

"Come," Jinyoung commanded, holding out his hand. Bambam took it without question, using his free hand to wipe away his remaining tears. Once standing, he adjusted the puffy winter coat that Jinyoung had brought. Bambam zipped it up, and flipped up the hood. They were still idols, after all. 

Jinyoung was leading Bambam down streets and through alleys. Somehow he'd gotten a hold of Bambam's hand again, and was dragging the younger along at a brisk pace, grip firm. Finally, they rounded another corner and turned upon a shopfront with a bright orange sign. Jinyoung opened the door, pushing Bambam inside ahead of himself. Inside there were rows of small cubbies, the kind you used to store your shoes, and Bambam realized where he was.

"A sauna?"

Jinyoung had already taken off his shoes and stored them away, he made his way to the counter where a middle aged female shop attendant was waiting. He was speaking in hushed tones, Bambam straining to overhear as he sat to untie his own shoes and store them away. "Thanks Auntie," was all he could catch as Jinyoung turned back to him.

"Well, hurry up," Jinyoung grinned, shoving a pile of clothes at him. In the changeroom the two changed in near silence, Jinyoung waiting patiently for Bambam before heading out into the main section of the sauna together.

"But hyung, I don't understand how we can just go to the sauna, we haven't been able to go anywhere in years-" Bambam was mumbling, but his ministrations were overshadowed by a loud and raucous round of laughter and cheering, and a few shouts of his name. Bambam blinked, taking in the scene. The sauna was completely empty, except himself, Jinyoung, and the five boys dogpiled in the middle of the room. 

Before he could ask, Jaebeom cleared his throat and offered an explanation, "You've been looking pretty down recently, and we know how much you hate winter... so we thought a little heat would do you good."

"And thanks to Jinyoungie, we have the whole place to ourselves so we can par-tay!!!!" Jackson added.

"Let's just say, I called in a favour," Jinyoung smiled sheepishy, "So you'd better not break anything, or I'll break you!" 

The boys quickly led Bambam down to the circle, where they had already started drinking and munching away on a pile of snacks and cups of ramen. The noise of each member, filling up the space much too large for just seven people, laughing and jostling about brought Bambam back to reality. He smiled, somehow he was already feeling a lot warmer than before, and a lot less lonely too.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! Please leave comments and kudos if you liked it :3
> 
> Also I feel bad for not posting anything for almost a whole year. I have so many projects I'm working on but they're all multi-chapter and I'm afraid to share them until I complete the whole thing. > <;; I'll try to work harder to post more.
> 
> Stay warm!


End file.
